A Ranger's Affection
by Doll Girl
Summary: After having a horrible nightmare Ranger Smith is reminded of how much he cares for Yogi Bear and decides to show a little affection.


A/N: First Yogi Fanfic so be nice. I do not own this lovable cuddly bear even though I so wish I did!

A Ranger's Affection

_Yogi sat underneath a tree with a newly acquired picnic basket. He munched happily on a chicken sandwich. _

"_Yogi!"_

_Yogi looked up startled. "Mr. Ranger Sir…"_

_Ranger Smith stalked over to the bear and crossed his arms angrily. "Yogi if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times…"_

"_I found this one abandoned Sir," Yogi tried to explain._

"_Hand it over."_

_Yogi packed it up and was about to when he sensed movement and looked past Ranger Smith. His eyes widened when he saw the muzzle of a rifle coming out of a bush. "Get down!"_

_Ranger Smith looked at him strangely. He yelped in surprise as a Yogi knocked him down just as four shots rang out._

_Yogi roared in pain as the bullets hit his body before he slumped to the ground on his side. His eyes stared blankly ahead._

"_Yogi!" Ranger Smith cried out in horror. He turned to the bushes and saw a man dressed in camouflage and a mask run away. In anger he threw a nearby rock at the man and hit him full force in the back of the head. The man fell unconscious._

_Ranger Smith then turned to the fallen bear and knelt beside him. His eyes filled with tears as he rolled him on his back and stroked the bears face. "Yogi? Yogi Bear can you hear me?"_

_Yogi coughed and looked at him. He gave a weak smile. "You ok?"_

_The human nodded with tremendous sadness. "I'm fine thanks to you. Hush now. Save your strength."_

_Yogi raised a hand to the ranger's cheek. "Thank you…for caring." He coughed and this time blood came out. _

_Ranger Smith covered the paw with his own. He took off his tie and wiped away the blood. "Yogi I…"_

_Yogi just smiled. "I know," he whispered. His breath hitched and he coughed. "D-don't leave the park. You're a p-part of it. P-promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_Yogi nodded and let out a final breath before going fully limp in the ranger's arms._

_Ranger Smith cradled the bear and cried into his fur. After a minute he gently laid him down and went to the shooter, who was now coming to. With narrowed eyes he yanked him up and slammed him against a tree. He yanked off the mask and growled dangerously. "Who are you?!"_

_It was then that he gulped and took a step back. "No!"_

_It was himself._

_The copy looked at the bear and said cruelly. "I'm not sorry to see him gone." He turned to the horrified man. "Are you?"_

Ranger Smith shot up from his bed with a scream. "Yogi!" It took him a minute to calm down. And think about that dream.

'Yogi's fine. As far as I know he's asleep safely in his cave. What a nightmare!'

He got up, put on his robe, and went to get a cup of tea. He sat at the table and contemplated that dream.

But was it a dream or a warning? Had he been unusually cruel towards Yogi? It had certainly never been his intention. No matter how much of a pain Yogi was, he cared about him. Were his words hurting the bear he was so fond of?

'I might have been a little harsh, sure but he needs it. One of these days a tourist is going to come at him with a gun and…'

He stopped and looked up as a light dawned on the true meaning of the dream. Had he actually sat down and explained to Yogi why that rule was there? No he hadn't. He recalled all the times Yogi had stopped doing things because it was explained to him why he couldn't.

But then the last part of the dream made him shiver. Overwhelming shame filled him as he realized how unbelievably mean he had been for the past few years.

And still Yogi cared so much. He would take a bullet for him in a heartbeat.

No matter how many times he'd threatened and even tried to ship him off to a zoo, Yogi remained steadfastly loyal. It was just his nature.

He sighed as he rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. Maybe it was time to make sure Yogi knew, really knew how he felt about him. But how? He wasn't good at saying his feelings and if the 

Superintendant knew he cared so much he'd get into a heap of trouble. Rangers weren't supposed to have favorites or show any kind of affection towards the animals.

He then smiled as an idea hit him. He knew of a way. He looked at the clock. He didn't have much time to prepare.

He spent the rest of the night making a picnic basket. He filled it with Yogi's favorites and added in an envelope with a letter that had come straight from Ranger Smith's heart.

The next day he put the basket on a picnic table and hid behind a tree.

Sure enough Yogi came up to it. "Well what'dya know? A lonely type pic-a-nic basket!" The bear looked around, grabbed it, and made a mad dash for his cave (which wasn't far away).

Ranger Smith waited until Yogi turned the corner to follow him. He looked in through the cave entrance and watched as Yogi opened it.

Yogi was surprised to see an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and read the letter. His eyes filled and his expression turned soft. He read it over and over before folding it back up and wiping away tears with his paws.

Ranger Smith went in and knelt in front of him. He put his hand on Yogi's chin and raised it up to meet the bear's expressive eyes.

For a long moment that's how they sat. In an instant the world faded away just as it had so many years ago during Yogi's cubhood.

The Ranger pulled Yogi into a hug. No words were needed. He smiled as Yogi cuddled up to him as if he were a cub once more. He stroked the back of the bear's head in the same soothing manner that had worked all those years ago. He grinned. 'Still works apparently.'

Yogi nuzzled him with a smile before sighing. He missed this. If it wasn't for the Superintendant's "no affection towards animals" rule he wouldn't have to steal picnic baskets just to get the ranger angry with him when he craved affection so he wouldn't have that craving anymore. Food was the only comfort he'd had.

Ranger Smith's watch beeped signaling the start of his workday.

They both sighed and reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you Papa," Yogi said quietly.

"You're welcome Cub. Enjoy the basket." Ranger Smith stood up and ruffled Yogi's fur before leaving.

As he walked back to the station he wiped away his own tear that managed to escape. He hadn't been able to take care of Yogi like that for years.

Ranger Joe Anderson looked up when his colleague entered the Ranger Station. "You ok?"

Ranger Smith nodded and went to his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a picture of a five-year-old Yogi Bear with a big smile on his little face and eyes shining. He never forgot, nor will he ever forget, the precious, mischievous, and cuddly bear that he held so dear no matter what the rules said.

The End


End file.
